Something's Missing (but I can't figure out what)
by humderpdididerp
Summary: Markiplier feels like something's missing... he can't figure out what though. Eventual Markimash, other relationships are mentioned, yada yada, stuff. Rated T for some language and alcohol use. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Note: The italics are my thoughts, the bolds are the thoughts of the person who's perspective you are reading. Sounds confusing, sorry about that._

Mark's POV

I let out a sigh after I shut the mic off. I had finished recording for the day, but something felt… off. I couldn't really place it. There was a feeling of emptiness that hadn't been there before. **Don't be stupid Mark.** I told myself. **You're fine.** I pushed my chair back, rolling across the room. After rolling back and forth across the room, I figured I would go out for ice cream or something. After all, it was better than doing nothing.

I stood up; running my fingers through my hair before shuffling over to the door, slipping my shoes on and throwing the door open, squinting at the sudden brightness. However, I couldn't shake the odd feeling of loneliness that had suddenly taken over me. I shook my head a few times to clear it before walking back inside and picking up my phone. Maybe someone would go with me. As I scrolled through my contacts, I stumbled across Aaron's name. I almost called him before reality slapped me in the face. **Don't be retarded Mark.** I chided myself. **He's in England.** For some reason, the notion of that caused a little pang in my chest. I shook myself again. **Snap out of it.** After a few more minutes of scrolling, I decided on Felix. As I pushed in the number, I wondered if he was even in the states. After what felt like an hour, he picked up.

"Hallo? This is Felix."

"Felix! Hey! It's Mark." I cried out, relieved that I had gotten through. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something, maybe get ice cream." After I said that, I immediately regretted my choice of words. Biting my lip, I waited for his response.

"That would be fine." He replied. "I'm already at the ice cream shop, wanna meet me there?" "That sounds great." I replied. "Be there in 15 minutes." "See you!" Felix said. Then he hung up. I felt a little awkward after that, but whatever. I grabbed my wallet and headed outside again, hoping he didn't think I was flirting with him.

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfiction, so it'll probably be short. Sorry :( Anyway, review please! Thanks ^w^_


	2. Chapter 2

Still Mark's POV

As I walked, I couldn't shake the fact that something was up with Felix. **What had happened? Was it my awkward way of phrasing things?** I couldn't help but chuckle at that thought. My ability to make offhand sexual/flirtatious comments was something I had to learn to manage. It was rather funny, but it could get me into trouble. **Dammit Mark. Just TRY to watch your tongue, ok?** I rounded the corner, lost in thought, and just happened to smack into a young woman turning the corner as well. I staggered backwards, my face flushing.

"Oh my God, I am so sor-"

She cut me off with a wave of her hand. "Shut up. You're Markiplier, aren't you? Holy shit, I should be apologizing to you for being a klutz!" She looked over me, a grin spreading on her face. I decided to at least see who exactly I bumped into before I apologized again. Her hair was long, but it was wavy. The ends were a deep purple, which matched the color of her eyes. Before I could get a good look at what she was wearing, she huffed impatiently.

"Well? Am I forgiven?" she asked. I nodded, the color still obvious on my face. "You're forgiven. I guess. Am I forgiven?"

She chuckled. "Yes. Duh! So, anyway, where were you headed? There's nothing in this general direction."

"Isn't the ice cream shop this way? That's where I was headed." I responded, slightly confused.

"Oh yea… sorry. Want me to walk you there? Actually, you don't get a choice." She grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me along. "By the way, my name's Nora. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I open my mouth to say something but no words came out. **Jesus. This girl is insane. **

Felix's POV

I looked at my watch, unable to quash the nerves that were fluttering up. It had been half an hour since Mark had called and I was starting to worry. I got up from the table to check around with the other tables when a hand – HIS hand tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Felix. Sorry I'm late, I ran into someone. Literally," he said, chuckling a bit. Mark had a smudge of foundation on his forehead, which made me grin.

"No problem bro. What flavor do you want?"

_Another short chapter. And yes, I installed myself in this story. I couldn't help it. Next chapter will be up in around 2 days. See you then ^w^_


	3. Chapter 3

Mark's POV:

I felt a bit awkward for the first few minutes I saw Felix, but as we ordered and stood around waiting for our cones, I managed to scrape up the courage to talk.

"So… uh…. How are you?"

Felix gave me an odd look, but replied. "Fine, I guess."

We stood in silence for a few more minutes before I blurted out, "You know I wasn't flirting with you, right? Cause I wasn't flirting. I don't like you in that way." **Oh, wow. Very subtle Mark.**

Thankfully, Felix laughed. "I'm aware of that. You seemed a little nervous though… is there something you wanted to talk about?"

I shook my head a little too quickly. "Nope. No, I'm fine."

"Alright, if you say so…." Felix replied, an edge of worry to his voice.

As we walked out of the small shop to try to find a table, I heard a familiar voice yell out, "Hey Felix! Come sit with us!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Arin and Danny, better known as the Game Grumps, sitting at a table with Nora, or whatever her name was.

"Felix!" she yelled out. "Get your ass over here!" He let out a small chuckle and gestured towards them.

"Shall we?"

I laughed. "If you desire, dear sir." We made our way over, and I looked over the girl some more as we did so. She had black headphones around her neck, presumably Beats. Her hair was a little messier, and it fell past her shoulders. Her shirt was grey, but that was all I could tell about it as she had a leather jacket on.

"Oh hi Mark," Nora said, smirking as I came over. "I guess you already know Arin and Danny."

"Fuck yea, he does!" Arin said. "We played board games and stuff. It was cool."

Nora looked over at Danny for conformation. "Is this true?"

"Well, we knew him before, but yea. Basically."

Nora let out a laugh, reaching across the table to take some of Arin's ice cream. "Cool. Everyone seems to know everyone in YouTube land. "

"That's for sure…" Felix muttered, clearly irritated at Nora for being so loud. "How's your channel doing, anyway?"

"I just hit 100,000 subs!" she said proudly. _Note: I do not have a YouTube channel, much less 100,000 subs._

"Nice." I said. "Did you do anything special?"

"I did, actually. I convinced Arin and Danny to come to my channel and do a guest video thingy."

"It was actually really fun!" Danny chimed in. "She's actually a pretty cool chick."

"Thank you!" she said, grinning as she pushed away from the table. "However, I must dash. I promised my little sister I would watch a movie with her. So ciao for now!" She dashed off before I could even say goodbye.

"Crazy girl." Arin laughed, getting up as well. "Danny and I should probably go as well, we're planning on making a Starbomb music video."

"Have fun with that! I'll see you guys around, ok?" I asked, needed to know that they would be here.

"Sure thing Mark. See you around!" Danny said. He then got up and followed Arin out of sight.

Felix's POV:

I didn't really participate in the conversation. Nora, even though we had known each other for a while, was just not really my type. She was loud, and kind of obnoxious. Still, she was fun to play with, and her sense of humor was great. As she left, and Danny and Arin followed, I began to get a little nervous again. I still wasn't positive about Mark's claim that he wasn't flirting with me.

"Hey Mark?"

He jumped a bit, but quickly relaxed and tried to play it off. "Yeah?"

But before I could ask my question, I was cut off by a soft British voice.

"Mark? Is that you?"

_Wow. This wound up being long. And early. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! If you wanna see a YouTuber, just PM me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading!_


	4. A Quick Note

Hello! It's just a note from the author. I'm going out of town for the next few weeks, so I won't be able to update. When I get back I PROMISE I'll have a new chapter for you. Until then, good-bye lovelies!


	5. Chapter 4

_Whoa… over 100 views?! Wow. Thank you guys SO much for this! Next update should be coming soon, but I can't promise anything. This one is mostly Felix, so if you want the main Mark and Aaron stuff, wait until the next chapter. _

_www. thekimmeh. deviantart did the cover art! Check out the page! (just paste it into your browser and remove the spaces)_

Felix's POV

Mark practically jumped out of his skin, poor thing. I let out a small chuckle, trying not to look too amused with his surprise.

"A-Aaron? Wh-what are you doing here?" Mark stammered.

"I'm over for a little vacation. Britain-Land is always so cold and wet in the spring." Aaron replied, his voice shaking a bit. "I-I'm sorry Mark, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's alright, I'm just a bit twitchy I guess." Mark replied.

Yami asked a question about something, but I wasn't really paying attention. I had just noticed that Nora (the weird girl) and the two Grumps were sitting at a table near the end. They were watching our table intently, whispering to each other. I was pretty sure I saw some money changing hands, but I wasn't sure. I heard Mark laugh and immediately tuned back in to the conversation.

"So, that's alright?" Aaron said softly

"Yep! Do you wanna go now?" Mark said.

"Why not?" Aaron said. Mark grinned and jumped out of his chair, eyes shining with light I hadn't seen there before. They walked off, Mark dicking around with Aaron's bags and Aaron shouting at him to be careful. I laughed and shook my head before I heard Nora yelling at Danny.

_This is the last you'll hear from Aaron and Mark in this chapter. JSYK._

"God DAMNIT! I thought they were going to kiss, or hug, or SOMETHING!" she yelled, causing a few people to look over at her in confusion.

"Nora, shut up!" Danny hissed. "Just pay up, you know you lost."

She huffed, threw about $50 at Arin, and stormed off. Arin chuckled and gave $20 to Danny.

"You realize that was a dick move, right?" I yelled.

"Whatever!" Arin yelled back.

Danny leaned over and whispered something to him, and he cracked up. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Nora was weird, and she had odd friends. But she had a weird sort of power around her. It almost seemed like she had the ability to find people and… and pair them up.

That didn't really make sense, but I had to roll with it. But as I watched them drive away, I couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy. Which made no sense, considering I was with Marzia. But there was something about Mark I hadn't noticed before, something attractive I'd never seen.


	6. DISCLAIMER!

Hey everyone.

This is just a little note, but it's pretty damn important.

I DID NOT DO THE COVER ART! An EXTRAORDINARILY talented artist on deviantART did it. The artist's name is TheKimmeh. Go check out their page! It's freakin' awesome! They're freakin' awesome! Go check out the page now. I'll wait.

PLEASE don't think I did the art. I'm certainly not artistically talented enough. *shudders* Be grateful none of you have seen what I draw.

On a different note, a new chapter will be out soon! Probably tomorrow! So I'll see you then, my lovelies.


	7. Chapter 5

_Oh. My. Fucking. God. 100+ visitors &amp; 200+ views!? I honestly want to find you each individually and just hug you and tell you thank you. Every view means SO much to me. Every single view. Thank you so so much. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I love you all. Remember that.  
Also, a heads up for alcohol use in this chapter. Just in case._

Mark's POV

As we walked to my house, Aaron became increasingly nervous. I didn't understand.

"Hey, are you alright? You seem really nervous." I said gently. I didn't want to make him more nervous. **Remember Mark, no sexual comments.**

Aaron laughed, nodding too quickly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Mark." His eyes darted around quickly, confirming my suspicions.

"Dude. You're not fine. You seriously look like you've seen a ghost!"

Aaron glared at me. Ok, maybe I _was _a bit blunt, but we're friends, and friends should be used to that. However, after a second his eyes softened and he chuckled a bit. "I guess I'm just nervous," he said. "This is one of the first times we've met face to face."

I stopped fiddling with his suitcase and thought about it. "You're right. I just realized that. Maybe I feel like we've already met because of how much we've been though together on Skype."

"You got that right," Aaron replied, his voice quivering a bit. I felt as if he had never really recovered from their last horror playthrough. I honestly still had nightmares about the monster that had pursued us through the shadowy halls of that asylum. It was terrifying!

I shook myself a bit when I realized Aaron was talking again. "Huh?"

"I was just wondering where I was going to sleep."

"You can sleep with me. If you want." Aaron flushed, and I suddenly realized what I had just said. **Great job Mark. You fucked up!**

"U-uh…"

"GOD! Oh God. I didn't mean it like that! I have a trundle bed in my room, and you could use that."

Aaron relaxed slightly, but the color didn't leave his cheeks. An emotion showed in his eyes that I hadn't seen there. **Was that… shame? Guilt?** He almost looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it.

"Yeah. Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Mark."

"No prob. We're friends, remember?"

**There's the guilt again, **I noted. **Is he hiding something?**

He must have noticed I was staring at him, because he smiled quickly and excused himself to go look at the room. I nodded and let him go, still feeling a bit out of place. When he was gone, I slumped against the wall, rubbing my face with my hands.

**I need a drink.**

Felix's POV

I got to my rental apartment still confused about my new-found feelings for Mark. I climbed the steps slowly, trying to think of a reason that made sense. **The only thing I can think of is that Nora chick. She might be able to help…**

I was so distracted I didn't even notice that I had arrived at my apartment. I shook my head a few times before unlocking the door and stepping inside. Marzia was nowhere to be found, oddly enough. **She must be out shopping,** I reasoned. I walked around the apartment a bit, lost in thought. Opening my bedroom door, I flopped down onto my bed, closing my eyes. Even though it was only 3 in the afternoon, I needed a nap.

**Sleep will help. Sleep always helps…**

Aaron's POV

I shut the door to Mark's room, breathing heavily.

**Calm down Aaron, calm down.**

I didn't want to admit to myself that I had let Mark see that my feelings for him were more than friendly. I took another shaky breath, trying to squash the arousal I had felt when Mark asked if I would sleep with him. **Aaron, you know he's your friend. He'd never keep anything from you, so he's just a friend.**

I tried to calm down so I could think. After a couple minutes, I decided the best plan of action would be to go back out and tell him that I was alright with his accidental sexual thing. I stepped out of the room and shuffled to the kitchen, looking at the floor. I pushed the door open slowly. "Mark?"

"Hmm..?"

My eyes widened. Mark was slumped over at the table, a case of beer next to him. From the looks of it, he had made it about halfway through.

"Mark… what are you doing?"

"Idunno…" he slurred, eyes half-closed. "I..I juz dunno."

I walked over to him and pulled him up. He tried to push away, but I was firm. "Come ON Mark!" He muttered something unintelligible, but didn't fight anymore. I guided him to his room, lay him down on the bed, then turned to leave.

"No… Dun…go…"

I froze, and slowly turned back around. "You… you want me to stay?"

He nodded, eyes fully closed now. I smiled and chuckled softly. I took his glasses off and put them on the table next to the bed. I lay down next to him, closing my eyes as well.

**I guess a quick nap wouldn't hurt.**


	8. Chapter 6

_A/N: Honestly, I don't think words can describe how sorry I am. I honestly deserve to be slaughtered. You guys are the most amazing readers ever, and you deserve better from me. SO many things have been happening in my life recently, and I just can't express how bad I feel about making you wait. I'll try to make it up to you with an extra-long, entirely Markimash-centered chapter. Sorry again…. I love you all and thanks for everything~! 3_

_Also, bold text is the thoughts of the character who's POV you're reading in. Just in case you forgot or something. _

_(Also, I don't own these people. I keep forgetting to put that…) –pleasedon'tsuemeMarkIloveyouuuuuuu-_

Aaron's POV

I woke up slowly. **Wow… what time is it? It's gotta be at least 10:00… **Yawning, I pulled the sheets off before realization slapped me in the face.

**I…I just slept in a bed… with Mark. Bloody hell…..**

I practically jumped out of bed, terror replacing the warm sleepiness I had been feeling before. Feeling a blush creep onto my face, I scurried to the kitchen and started making eggs and toast. I figured that I might as well make breakfast for him while he was asleep. While I put the toast in and cracked the eggs, I let my thoughts wander away from breakfast and back to the night before.

**I wonder why Mark asked me to stay with him last night. Was he just drunk? Has he really just been living alone all this time? No way… he must have had at least one girlfriend. But who?**

Despite the way my insides squirmed at that last thought, I chuckled.

**I'll have to ask him who.**

I was thinking so hard about who Mark's girlfriend could have been that I didn't notice him standing behind me until he spoke

"Ooh, looks good."

I could have sworn I jumped three feet. I heard Mark laugh, and despite the newly renewed heat rushing to my face, I couldn't help but laugh too. **His laugh is so nice… wait, what? Why am I thinking about Mark like this?**

Mark's POV

When I saw Aaron with his back turned towards the kitchen entryway, I couldn't resist the perfect opportunity to scare him. When I had sneaked close enough, I saw that he was making eggs, and I couldn't stop the praise that came suddenly to my mind.

I'm pretty sure I scared him anyway though.

When he jumped, I couldn't help but laugh, and after a few seconds I heard him laugh as well.

"Are you laughing at me?" I joked, still laughing a bit.

"You wish you were that funny," Aaron retorted with a sly look thrown over his shoulder. I grinned again, giving him a quick wink before settling down at the table. I could have sworn I saw Aaron's cheeks redden, but when he turned to look at me, I saw no traces of a blush. He gave me a piece of toast and some eggs before sitting across the table at starting to eat.

I picked at the toast and ate a couple eggs before I heard Aaron jump up. I looked up, startled. He was running around and looking though all my cabinets, clearly looking for something.

"…Aaron?"

"I completely forgot you were drunk last night! You probably have a headache. Where's your medicine cabinet?"

"Bathroom, behind the mirror."

"Thanks you, Mark!"

He dashed off, leaving me to wonder why he cared so much and why I wasn't stopping him. I massaged my temples as I started thinking about Aaron.

**He's so helpful… I hope he sticks around for a bit. He could help me clean up this hellish mess that is my house. I hope he won't get nervous when I ask him to stay. He strikes me as someone who would get nervous about those kinds of things. **

I shook myself out of my thoughts as Aaron ran back in with an aspirin and a glass of water. I nodded my thanks and observed his expression as I swallowed the pill and chased it with water. He seemed nervous, almost a little distressed. I gave Aaron what I hoped was a reassuring smile, and he seemed to relax. He muttered something and raced out of the room.

**That nervous thing he does is kind of cute… huh. I wonder if my feelings for him are more than friendship.**


End file.
